Shockwave (Transformers Film Series)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Shockwave from the Transformers live-action film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Shockwave (Transformers). Shockwave is a major antagonist in the 2011 film Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the 2018 film Bumblebee. He was a high-ranking Decepticon scientist and one of Megatron's loyal subordinates. Biography ''Bumblebee'' Shockwave had a cameo looking more like his Generation One counterpart in the prequel film Bumblebee ''fighting with Soundwave, Starscream and the Seekers back on Cybertron. ''Revenge of the Fallen At some point during Revenge of the Fallen, during Devastator's attack on the Autobot twins, a newspaper bearing an image of Shockwave (or probably his G1 portrayal) marked as "Mysterious Robot Spotted" was seen, before being sucked by the giant Decepticon. ''Dark of the Moon'' Prior to the events of the first film, Shockwave and his pet Driller crashed into Earth thousands of years ago and placing them into stasis mode. They were later discovered by the Russians and a facility was built above to contain them. Shockwave and his pet manages to escape the facility years later and thus being the ones responsible for the Chernobyl disaster, hiding in the remains of the facility. The Autobots consisting of Optimus Prime and Ratchet alongside NEST, led by Decepticon agent Alexi Voskhod, guide them to Chernobyl, before being attacked by the Driller. After Optimus Prime fought the gigantic beast to retrieve the fuel cell, Shockwave emerged from it to reveal himself in front of Optimus before retreating underground, leaving the latter very disturbed to see him. Shockwave and his Driller took part in the invasion of Chicago. He and Driller emerged from beneath the convoy of the Autobots, where his pet manages to separate Optimus from his trailer. He part ways with his pet and proceeded in tracking down the Autobots. The Wreckers are sent to distract him by peppering his armor with machine-gun bullets. Shockwave used a car as a shield and fired at them, wherein they drove off before he pursuit them down the road, missing Wheelie and Brains, who quickly fled. Later, he noticed humans consisting of Samuel James Witwicky, Carly Spencer, Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps and their team hiding inside an abandoned Willis Tower, so he sent his pet Driller to kill them all. Unfortunately, Optimus came to the rescue by killing the Driller on purpose using his jetpack. Shockwave, enraged by the death of his pet, avenged it by opening fire on the Autobot leader until he got tangled by tower crane wires, temporarily trapping him. He soon joined Soundwave, Barricade and several Decepticons into rounding up other Autobots, consisting of Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mirage/Dino and Wheeljack/Que, who was later killed by Soundwave. The Decepticons are then distracted by their own gunship controlled by Wheelie and Brains, thus giving the Autobots a chance to escape. Shockwave retreated alongside with Barricade & some other Decepticons before falling into a trap set by the NEST, where he is blinded by one of the soldiers' parachutes and then being shot in the eye by the Wreckers, causing it to dangle by its wires, as well as damaging his hose and gunpack. Optimus then came back charging into the battle, killing several Decepticons consisting of lookalikes of Brawl, Sideways, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, and Scrapper. Optimus then charges towards Shockwave, and kills him by punching him hard in the chest and ripping out his eye and throat, commanding "YOU DIE!". Optimus then uses the Decepticon's cannon to shoot out the control pillar set up in the city. ''Age of Extinction'' After the events of Dark of the Moon, KSI manages to recover parts of Shockwave's body and used it to create two-headed clones of him called "Two-Heads". After Galvatron becomes fully aware and took control of many of the man-made KSI Transformers came to do his bidding, including the two-headed clones. One of these clones manages to fight Hound in Hong Kong, before being slain by the latter using his cigar by spitting it at both of their heads. Another clone was then killed by Optimus Prime by throwing Lockdown's grenade at the man-made Transformers. Another was last seen joining Galvatron ride Lockdown's ship upon escape. ''The Last Knight'' Nitro Zeus, a Decepticon whose head bears very similar appearance to Shockwave's appears in Transformers: The Last Knight. According to his TRF profile, the reason for Nitro's travel to Earth involves avenging Shockwave. Viviane mentions Shockwave by name at one point. Gallery Images IMG 0430.GIF Transformers-dark-of-the-moon-shockwave-reveal_1307112698.jpg|Shockwave with his pet Driller Shockwave-Concep_Art.jpg|Concept art. AOE_Two_Head_concept.jpg|Shockwave's 2-headed clones from Age of Extinction. Two Heads TF4.jpg|A "Two Head" Shockwave Nitro head comparison.jpg|Head comparison of Shockwave and Nitro Zeus. Videos SHOCKWAVE - Transform Short Flash Transformers Series Transformers D.O.T.M. all Shockwave scenes Trivia *Shockwave, alongside The Fallen and Scorponok, are the only three known Decepticons who never transformed in the movie series at all, though they are portrayed with all modes in the comic adaptations & toyline. In the toyline, Shockwave transforms into a Cybertronian tank. *Optimus seems to have much anger towards Shockwave, as he brutally punched Shockwave in the face and ripped out his eye screaming "YOU DIE!", despite their limited interaction in the movie. **Their interaction in the video game based on the film (which itself is a prequel to the film) however isn't so limited, as Shockwave is the final boss for Optimus and a major factor in the Battle of Chicago. **Even so, Shockwave was the one who tangled Optimus into wires, so that Optimus couldn't do anything to save Que from getting slaughtered. *Shockwave was one of the few Decepticons that was originally meant to appear in the first movie before being dropped & saved for the sequel. *Shockwave was supposed to be voiced by Corey Burton, who refused the offer of participating in such a high-budget movie. He is instead voiced by voice actor Frank Welker, who also voiced other villains from the movie franchise such as Soundwave, Ravage, Reedman, Grindor, Devastator, Barricade (in Dark of the Moon) and Galvatron. In Bumblebee, he is voiced by Jon Bailey. *Shockwave is hardly heard to have spoken in the movie due to the loud background noises. He is shown to have spoken in the subtitles in the DVD edition. *In the original Transformers, Shockwave is Megatron's right hand who was left in charge of Cybertron and is the one who is using the space bridge for the Decepticon's transport. *Before the film's release, many people and fans believed that he was gonna be the main antagonist. But it was Sentinel Prime who was the main antagonist. *Nitro Zeus shares the same head design as Shockwave. This is somewhat referenced in the fact that Shockwave is mentioned in Nitro's TRF bio. Navigation pl:Shockwave (filmy) Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Summoners Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Successful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Destroyers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil